SOS Problemas a bordo!
by Chopi-chan
Summary: Elas vão fazer um cruzeiro onde só tem gays para esquecer os cachorros que assombravam suas vidas, mas ela acabam por mudar algumas coisas, o que será?"FICHAS FECHADAS"
1. Chapter 1

Yooo o/

Gente eu to aqui com uma fic nova que eu pretendo continuar até o fim, não vai ser uma fic enorme mais nem pequena demais, eu vou precisar de cinco fichas femininas e se algum menino quizer participar pode mandar fichas também, talvez eu aceite e coloque com alguma ficha que eu queira incluir na fic ou alguma personagem, nessa fic vai ter um pouquinho de yaoi mas nada demais, talvez eu coloque um pouco mais de yaoi no futuro è.é!

Espero que gostem da minha idéia, ela se passa ao redor de seis meninas que por serem vítimas de homens vagabundos decidem fazer um cruzeiro onde poderam dar um tempo nos homens, mas não é bem isso que acontece. Itachi sendo o capitão do navil contrata a banda de seu irmão mais novo que estavam passando dificuldades, elas acabam fazendo a diferença em vários pontos na vida desses rapazes ao longo do caminho, mas será que elas vão se desapontar novamente? Leia e descubra!

**Nome:**

**Idade:( 22 à 30)**

**Aniversário e signo:**

**Aparencia:**

**Personalidade:**

**Jeito de agir:**

**História:**

**Hobbies:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Medos:**

**Por que está em um cruzeiro gay: (Não se esqueça que todas já se conheciam, mas pode ter sido por causa de algum homem, especifique o caso. Se for um menino, também explique o motivo, pode ser porque é gay, trabalha no navio, foi obrigado, explique-se.)**

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Trabalho:**

**Par:**

**Como se comporta com ele:**

**Como ele se comporta com você:**

**Posso mudar o par caso o que você pedir já esteja ocupado?:**

**Posso alterar algo na ficha?:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?:**

**Algo a acrecentar?:**

**Disponiveis: **(Se queizerem alguem diferente, basta dizer talvez eu aceite. E um aviso logo, não interessa se o cara é gay, podem escolher a vontade, eu disse que elas vão mudar vários pontos nas vidas desses caras, então não exitem em escolher ;D)

Sasuke

Naruto

Gaara(Meu! Muahahahaha!)

Neji

Shikamaru

Itachi

**Descrição:**

Sasuke - Trabalho: Músico, vocalista, sua banda não é famosa, foi chamada para tocar no navio.

Idade: 23 anos.

Gay?: Não.

Gosta de: Tocar violão, cantar e ler.

Não gosta de: Barulho, pessoas irritantes e de gente oferecida.

Naruto - Trabalho: Músico, baterista e backvocal, sua banda não é famosa, foi chamada para tocar no navio.

Idade: 23 anos.

Gay?: Bisexual.

Gosta de: Tocar bateria, beber, se divertir e ficar solteiro.

Não gosta de: silêncio, estragas prazeres e que o chamem de viado.

Gaara - Trabalho: Músico, guitarrista e backvocal, sua banda não é famosa, foi chamada para tocar no navio.

Idade: 23 anos.

Gay?: Sim, namora com Lee e este vai para o cruzeiro com o namorado.

Gosta de: Compor, ouvir o som do mar e tocar guitarra.

Não gosta de: Barulho, que o apressem, e que o provoquem.

Neji - Trabalho: Músico, baixista e backvocal, sua banda não é famosa, foi chamada para tocar no navio.

Idade: 25 anos.

Gay?: Não. Namora com Tenten, mas ela não foi ao cruzeiro.

Gosta de: Jogo de cartas, tocar seu baixo, ouvir música no ipod e ficar zoando.

Não gosta de: Que duvidem dele, o chamem de mulherzinha por causa dos seus cabelos e ficar discutindo por motivos idiotas.

Shikamaru - Trabalho: Músico, tecladista e backvocal, sua banda não é famosa, foi chamada para tocar no navio.

Idade: 24 anos.

Gay?: Sim. Acabou de terminar o namoro com Shouji.

Gosta de: Olhar as nuvens, jogar chadres, tocar teclado e compor melodias, e ficar sem fazer nada.

Não gosta de: Barulhos, ter que fazer alguma coisa, fazer algo problematico e ter que falar muito.

Itachi - Trabalho: Capitão do navio.

Idade: 30 anos.

Gay?: Sim. Namora com Kisame e o convidou para vir ao cruzeiro e contratou a banda de seu irmão.

Gosta de: Beber, ficar despreocupado, do mar e ver o nascer do sol.

Não gosta de: Que pegem no pé dele com assuntos irritantes, de pessoas lesadas, e ter que ficar esperando alguma coisa.

Minha ficha eu irei postar junto com as escolhidas em breve, por favor caprichem! Eu irei ler rigorosamente as fichas e irei escolher por suas criatividades. E aqueles que leêm minha outra fic Obstáculos, eu irei postar o próximo cap logo, bjs bye ;*


	2. Escolhidos e avisos

Yoo o/

Um zilhão de desculpas! Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me assassinar só que eu tenho um ótimo argumento!

- Se vocês me matarem não vai ter quem escrever a fic è.é!

Agora resumindo as explicações, eu não postei só porque me faltou tempo, mas porque faltou inspiração também (Eu vou dizer, falta de criatividade parece carrapato, fica preso até você criar coragem para pegar naquela coisa dos infernos e arrancar da sua pele). E eu não podia ficar muito tempo porque eu tinha que estudar paras provas peso dois ç.ç. MAS!!!! Agora eu estou aqui!(Produção: - Coro de aleluia-). Então vamos aos escolhidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke: **_Lilly Angel88 (Adorei sua ficha embora o tamanho tenha me assustado um pouco, mais espero que você esteja feliz com seu par, eu adorei os personagens de você juntos!)_

Nome: Lara Kobayashi

Idade: 24 anos

Aniversário e signo: 28 de outubro - Escorpião

Aparência: Rosto suave e delicado, pele muito branca com algumas sardas. Seus cabelos são de um loiro dourado com reflexos avermelhados, bem longos indo até abaixo da cintura e espessos, liso na raiz e com cachos nas pontas. Grandes olhos azul-esverdeados e espessos cílios dourados. Nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, com covinhas no rosto que sempre aparecem quando sorri. Seu corpo também é pequeno e aparentemente frágil com curvas esguias e delicadas e fica muito bem no seu 1,54 de altura.

**Shikamaru: **_Rodrigo DeMolay (Desculpa meninas que tentaram essa vaga, mais eu não resistir, adorei sua ficha, e você ta dentro ;D)_

Nome: Carlo Gucci

Idade: 26 anos

Aniversário e signo: 24/10 Escorpião

Aparência: Cabelos negros, curtos e levemente arrepiados. Olhos de cor verde-esmeralda, pele de tonalidade clara. É alto (cerca de 1,80m) e tem porte físico avatanjado.

**Naruto: **_Shina com (Adorei a sua e tive uma ótima idéia para Samantha, foi uma das poucas que eu recebi sendo mais velha, então eu adorei a sua criatividade também.)_

Nome: Samantha Sato Maldiny.

Idade: 30 anos.

Aniversário e signo: 29/02 – Aquário.

Aparência: Cabelos pretos, lisos meio oleosos, até os ombros a maioria das vezes solto e bagunçado, aparentando sempre bem arrumados, tem uma estatura maior que uma japonesa comum por sua parte Inglesa tendo um rosto com contraste mais agressivo e poucos contornos delicados, pele meio escura, mas não chega a ser morena só um pouco mais bronzeada, olhos castanhos escuros como os chocolates grandes e bem expressivos, boca mais carnuda e um pouco grossa destacando o seu rosto, nariz pequeno e sensível (mas um empinado o que lhe leva a leva muitas piadinhas de mau gosto por causa do seu tamanho que é um pouco, mas não muito maior que os outros), não é nem magra, mas também não é gorda o lhe deixa no nível do peso sendo ela pouco cuidadosa com o peso não liga muito para isso, não tem curvas no corpo que é meio esguio, unhas estão sempre pintadas, seios grandes, por isso usa sempre casacos e camisas de gola grande para impedir que as pessoas notem o tamanho deles, bunbun arredondado, pés delicados de princesa, mas um pouco grande, o que faz odia-los muito sempre que olha para eles e vê que são quase do tamanho de um pé de garoto e pelo fato de serem magros e finos como lanchas.

**Gaara: **_Chopi-chan (Eu!! Eu também mereço meu pedaço de carne né gente! E mina ficha ta toda ai porque eu não coloquei da última vez.) _

**Nome: (Sobrenome e nome)**Himemaru Kou (Borboleta)

**Idade: **22 anos

**Aniversário e signo: **11 de maio, signo de touro.

**Aparencia: **Cabelo liso, num estranho tom de lilás, chega ate um pouco acima de sua cintura, possui uma franja que cai um pouquinho sobre seus olhos, mas não a incomoda. Olhos num incrível azul-celeste, pele branquinha, chegando ate a ser meio rosadinha, 1,61 de altura e pesa 50k, muito bem distribuídos.

**Personalidade: **Medrosa, Kou tem medo de muuuuuitas coisas! Sempre foi uma pessoa gentil e animada, mas como sempre foi muito covarde, poucas pessoas percebiam esse seu lado escondido por suas emoções que a trancavam. Sempre cuidadosa e calculista antes de agir, costuma falar muito quando esta nervosa, ou quando esta com suas amigas. Não gosta de admitir todos os seus medos, pois ela própria se acha uma derrotada e covarde. Meio pessimista e crédula, costuma acreditar em muitas coisas e piorá-las em sua cabeça. É bastante infantil e ingênua sendo manipulada muito facilmente.

**Jeito de agir: **Pergunta muito e é bastante tagarela, chegando a irritar os ouvidos de pessoas próximas, mas no aspecto falar muito e apenas com seus amigos ou no caso de estar com medo ou enrolando alguém, nunca foi muito boa em enganar as pessoas. É bastante simpática, mesmo às vezes não querendo ser. Não costuma sonhar muito, de tão pessimista e medrosa que virou, diz que ela e azarada e covarde demais para ter a chance de seus sonhos serem o um em um milhão para serem realizados, o que as vezes a da um aspecto meio triste.

**História: **Ela sempre fora uma criança mais acanhada, mas mesmo assim não era como agora, era mais solta. Com uma serie de acontecimentos em sua infância ela passou a ser essa medrosa de agora. Primeiro foi ela ficar presa no elevador sozinha no escuro por mais de duas horas. Segundo, foi no zoológico e acabou sendo mordida por um macaco e teve que levar injeções por meses para prevenir a raiva, que no final o macaco era vacinado. Terceiro, uma abelha ficou presa em seu cabelo e picou seu coro cabeludo e levando embora quase todos os cabelos da Kou. Quarto, uma tempestade junto de um terremoto, que acabou por tirar a vida de seus pais. Depois disso, ela passou a temer o mundo e indo morar na casa de sua tia, irmã de sua mãe. Hoje ela cursa Biologia marinha, o mar e uma das poucas coisas que ela ainda não ganhou um medo.

**Hobbes: **Ler, ficar olhando pro mar e escrever em seu diário.

**Gosta de: **Do mar, poesias, de escrever tudo que lhe acontece e lhe vem a cabeça em seu diário, ler, cantarolar e de nadar.

**Não gosta de: **Ter que falar em público, mentiras, do seu jeito e sua aparência, ser o centro das atenções, do escuro, abelhas, injeções...

**Medos: **Abelha, trovões, tem claustrofobia, terremotos, agulhas, pessoas encarado-a e muitas outras coisas...

**Por que está em um cruzeiro gay: **Incentivada por seu amigo que também é gay.

**Roupas que costuma usar:** Casual: Vestidos simples, calças jeans, babylook, rasteiras...

Banho: Sua roupa de banho normal é um maiô azul-clarinho de costas nuas e com bordado branco. E suas roupa pra pesquisa é um macacão de mergulhar azul escuro com preto chegando até metade da cocha e pegando todo o braço.

Pijama: Uma camisola rosa-bebê com um ursinho marrom estampado e pantufas de ursinhos marrons.

Formal: A única que levou foi um vestido branco simples chegando até o calcanhar, com jogo de brilhantes azuis e pequenas perolas no busto, tomara que caia, com um salto de prata médio.

**Trabalho:** Cursa Biologia Marinha

**Par: **Gaara

**Como se comporta com ele: **É bastante sutil, não tem nada contra sua opção sexual, se sente até mais aliviada por ele ser gay, pois sabe que ele não vai tentar nada com ela, se sente mais solta com ele do que com outros garotos, mas seu jeito de ser impede dela se solta totalmente.

**Como ele se comporta com você: **Trata-a como todos os outros, gosta dele, ela parece uma pequena boneca de pano, tão frágil e delicada, e as vezes quer proteger sua fragilidade, não entende bem porque, mas não gosta que encostem em sua pequena boneca.

**Posso mudar o par caso o que você pedir já esteja ocupado?:** Talvez, vou pensar no seu caso xD.

**Posso alterar algo na ficha?: **Logicamente .-.

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?: **Hai o7

**Algo a acrescentar?: **Ela cria medos novos muito facilmente, basta lhe acontecer algo ruim que ela fica paranóica com aquela coisa ou objeto.

**Itachi: **_Miko Nina Chan (Está ai o que você tanto queria ;D!!! Eu gostei da sua personagem, e sobre ele ser gay, não importa, isso são só detalhes, o gaara também é , nem por isso ele deixou de ser o meu gostoso ;).)_

Nome: Nadja Allyson Theour, apelidada de Naddy ou Ná.

Idade: Vinte e dois anos, feitos no dia vinte e dois. (Há 8D)

Aniversário e signo: Vinte e dois de Julho, sob o signo de Leão.

Aparência: Morena, com uma franja negra caindo pelos olhos em estilo meia-lua, apenas de um lado. Seus cabelos são lisos, mas ondulam nas pontas, até seus cotovelos. Eles são cheios e tem uma mecha roxa perto da franja, até a última parte de seu cabelo. Tem a pele pálida, pois não costumava pegar muito sol em sua cidade. Feições ocidentais, orelhas um pouco élficas, e olhos azul gelo, Nadja parece uma Samara moderna. Apenas há um, porém: Ela é baixinha (Mede 1,65), tem busto farto e um jogo de cintura proporcional. Seu pescoço é um pouco mais longo que o normal, e ela é magrinha, quase no osso - mas odeia que falem isso dela.

**Neji: **_'Mitsuki.K-chan (Adorei a tara por maçãs dela xD, achei bastante original, e achei que ela ficaria legal com o Neji :).)_

Nome: Aoki Hiromi

Idade: 23 anos felizes

Aniversário e signo: 10/06 - Gêmeos

Aparência: Cabelos ruivos (tipo vermelho mesmo) e ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos azuis, seios 'satisfatórios', magra. Hum... Pernas torneadas, mas vive achando sua bunda grande demais.

**Shii-sensei:** _**Ale-ann **__(Esses dois casos foram especiais, como eu gostei muuito das duas fichas resolvi deixar entrar mas sem ficar com um dos principais, vão ficar com Ocs, espero muito mesmo que não se importem!)_

Nome: Jacob Handerburg (Apelido: Jake)

Idade: 22

Aniversário e signo: 08 de Agosto - Leão

Aparência: Olhos azuis-escuros brilhantes, contrastando com a pele pálida. Cabelos castanhos-louriados, um pouco ondulados e com a luz do sol parecem ser um pouco oleosos. Curtos, nunca penteados. 1,64 cm. Magro, músculos definidos, mas não exagerados. Machucados freqüentes e uma fraquinha olheira. É canhoto.

Nome: Minami Himeko

Idade: 22

Aniversário e signo: 01/12 - Sagitário

Aparência: Apesar de ter 22, ela se parece muito mais com uma adolescente por volta dos 14 de que uma mulher já feita. Não é muito alta, tendo 160cm e é bastante magra e quase sem curvas. Possui a pele bem clara, no escuro parece até ser um fantasma, mas apesar de tudo tem um rosto bem meigo e doce e olhos verdes, o que a faz parecer um anjinho frágil, e seu cabelo dourado e ondulado que vai até o meio das costas também ajuda nisso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estão ai os escolhidos, as outras pessoas que me enviaram fichas de vez em quando podem aparecer mais como figurantes se vocês deixarem é claro, espero que todos estejam felizes com seus pares, agora vamos aos avisos básicos:

1. A fic vai ser postada nos finais de semana, não prometo postar em todos seguidos pela minha agenda no colégio, mas vou fazer meu máximo.

2. Aqueles que foram escolhido me mandem reviews para eu saber se estão gostando ou não do que estou fazendo com seus personagens, se não mandarem vou entender que está tudo bem posso continuar a fazer do mesmo jeito.

3. Nos capítulos eu postarei todos os avisos, respostas, datas aqui em baixo depois da história.

4. As sugestões que quiserem me dar em relação à **história**, vocês deveram me mandar pela minha conta do fanfiction através da opição send message, pois assim se eu aceitar a idéia não haverá como ter spoiler.

5. Os capítulos serão razoavelmente grandes, pois como eu não posso entrar no computador dia de semana, só me dar dois dia para escrever e postar, por isso eu peço que não reclamem do tamanho do capítulo.

Bom é só isso, duvidas? Podem me mandar que eu respondo. Elogios? Eu agradecerei abertamente. Sugestões? Mandem-me que eu digo se são boas. Comentários? Eu respondo todos! Xingamentos? Eu os respondo também, só não garanto ser o que você quer ouvir (ou no caso ler).

Bjs ;*****

Chopi-chan


End file.
